Lovely Ramen
by Devil-Ya Ha
Summary: Tampan,kaya,Jago basket merupakan kriteria pacar Sakura, hal itulah yang membuat ia tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk mendekati Sasuke, Namun Sasuke malah menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Disisi lain ada Naruto seorang pria tampan, kaya, atlet basket yang aneh menurut Sakura, Karena bukan balap mobil, basket/wanita yg memenuhi waktu luangnya melainkan ramen?
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

Tampan, kaya, Jago basket merupakan kriteria pacar ideal Sakura Haruno hal itulah yang membuat ia tergila-gila pada Sasuke Uchiha, berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk mendekati Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata Hyuuga—teman baiknya sendiri.

Disisi lain ada Naruto Uzumaki seorang pria tampan, kaya, atlet basket. Yang aneh menurut Sakura, Karena bukan balap mobil, taruhan basket atau wanita yang memenuhi waktu luangnya tapi beberapa mangkuk Ramen ?

* * *

"Sakura-_chan_"

"hallo Naruto"

"apa kau sibuk sabtu sore?"

"tidak sih, kenapa?" Sakura memindahkan handphone pinknya dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan

"aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama?"

"benarkah?" dengan Antusias Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya, ini adalah kemajuan pesat bagi hubungannya dengan Naruto, setelah ia gagal mendapatkan—err

"tentu saja"

Sakura memainkan telinga boneka beruang pink kesayangannya "jam berapa?"

Dibenaknya mulai terbayang makan malam romantis di café dengan diiringi music dan lilin

"sore saja, karena rasanya akan lebih nikmat"

"huh?"

"bukankah waktu yang tepat adalah sore hari"

Café romantis mana yang buka pada sore hari?

Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya

'jangan bilang—'

"aku mendapat 50 voucher Ichiraku Ramen pasti akan menyenangkan, iya kan Sakura-_chan_?"

Di detik itu juga Sakura ingin berubah menjadi orang lain.

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

LOVELY RAMEN

DEVIL-Ya Ha

CHAPTER ONE

Warning : Chapter ini akan dipenuhi dengan Flashback

_**Flashback **_

"Kenapa harus Hinata, Ino?" rengek Sakura yang tengah berbaring di ranjang king Size Ino

"kau saja yang bodoh!" Ino mendekati Sakura dilemparkannya sekotak tissue yang masih baru tepat di hadapan Sakura

"kenapa kau tidak membelaku sih!" Sakura cemberut

"dasar keras kepala! Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu!"

sakura melengos, dibukanya kotak tissue Ino kasar lalu menghampus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi dan sudut matanya "tapi aku tidak menyangka—"

"aku juga tidak _Forehead_!"

Sakura menunduk, kejadian tadi sore benar-benar menggemparkan.

Uchiha Sasuke—yang selama ini dijuluki sebagai Pangeran Es telah memilih permaisurinya.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura dan bahkan ribuan gadis di KHS merasa patah hati.

Sakura semakin menunduk mengingat semua kerja kerasnya yang sia-sia, sungguh ironis bahwa Hinata Hyuuga lah yang notabene teman baiknya 'merebut' cinta pertamanya.

Padahal ia yang selama ini mengharapkan dan selalu bermimpi menjadi kekasih si Uchiha bungsu.

Sakura menggeram marah

"hey, _Pig_ bagaimana kalau kita culik Hinata?"

"bagus! Setelah itu kita mutilasi dia _Forehead_"

Sakura menyeringai "kita potong menjadi 7 bagian"

Ino terkekeh "kita pisahkan tulang dan dagingnya"

Sakura menahan tawanya "lalu kita hadiahkan tulangnya pada anjing-anjing Kakashi-_sensei_"

"hahahaha" tawa Ino meledak

"setelah itu kita rebut Sasuke-_kun_ paksa, hahahaa" imbuh Sakura tanpa mampu menyembunyikan tawanya

"hahahaha, dasar bodoh!" Ino merangkul pundak Sakura

"kau juga bodoh" Sakura memeluk tubuh sahabatnya

"terimakasih Ino"

"sama-sama" ujar Ino mengelus pundak Sakura pelan, saat dirasakan bahu kanannya basah oleh air mata

.

.

.

"hey, _pig_! Apa kau tidak patah hati?" ujar Sakura beberapa menit setelah tangisnya mereda

Ino melirik fotonya bersama Shikamaru "kau tahu, aku sudah punya 'kesibukan' lain"

Sakura tersenyum, dulu Ino sangat menyukai Sasuke dan selalu berusaha lebih keras dari semua gadis di KHS untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke, namun ia menyerah saat Sasuke dengan dingin menolak cintanya.

Saat itu ia terpuruk namun Shikamaru mampu menghibur Ino lewat sindiran dan kata-kata pedas lainnya, tanpa waktu lama mereka berpacaran.

"apa aku juga harus punya kesibukkan lain?" Sakura bicara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri

"hey, _forehead_! Kurasa kau juga harus punya seseorang untuk menyibukkan diri"

Sakura melengos, kenapa Ino seperti bisa membaca fikirannya sih?

"aku tidak ingin, _pig_!"

"akan kukenalkan kau pada teman-temanku"

Sakura berdiri "aku tidak mau"

"ayolah! Seperti apa kriteriamu? Bagaimana dengan Kiba, apa kau mau?" paksa Ino

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

"kalau Shino?"

"tidak!" tolak Sakura cepat, akan menyusahkan kalau Ino benar-benar menjodohkannya dengan Shino

"kenapa?" rengek Ino

"dia itu jorok" Sakura bergidik membayangkan tubuh Shino yang selalu dipenuhi serangga mendekatinya.

Ino mengangguk mengerti "lalu kau ingin yang bagaimana?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir "aku ingin pria yang tampan kaya dan…Kau tahu tipeku _Pig_"

Ino menutar bola mata "pria yang kau maksud sudah menjadi milik Hinata, _forehead_!"

"kau benar" desah Sakura

Ino menatap Sakura kasihan, apa ia tidak bisa membantu? Tapi 'standar' Sakura terlalu tinggi.

"hey! Jika kau mau aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada sepupuku"

"benarkah, seperti apa dia?" ujar Sakura _exited_

Ino tersenyum menyadari emosi sahabatnya yang berubah 180˚

"memang tidak sekeren Sasuke sih, tapi dia cukup Ok" Ino menyerahkan foto dirinya bersama seorang pria berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata "seperti pernah liat"

"dia anggota basket"

Sakura mengangguk.

"aku tidak mau, dia kan adik kelas" ujar Sakura cepat lalu meletakkan foto itu ditempat semula

"umurnya sama dengan kita, tapi dia mengulang 1 tahun karena terlalu lama di London"

"London?"

Ino mengangguk "namanya Naruto Uzumaki"

"Na Naruto siapa?" tanya Sakura terbata

Ino terkekeh ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang memerah "Naruto Uzumaki, kau tahu Uzumaki's Collection?"

Uzumaki's Collection—sebuah butik ternama yang dikelola oleh Kushina Uzumaki seorang pengusaha muda yang menikah dengan bintang film Minato Namikaze. Produk-produknya sangat mahal dan terkenal hingga keluar negeri. Banyak artis-artis hollywood yang memesan secara khusus rancangan Kushina Uzumaki tapi ditolak karena suatu alasan. Kabarnya Kushina hanya menjual baju-bajunya pada orang yang ia sukai. Hanya orang-orang yang ia percayai.

Dengan linglung Sakura mengangguk "a-aku mau" ujarnya terbata.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sakura..Sakuura-_chan_" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat Naruto memanggil namanya berulangkali

"e-eeh iya Naruto"

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara Naruto terdengar khawatir

Sakura tersenyum "tentu saja"

"syukurlah, jika kau kurang sehat kita tidak akan bisa menikmati ramen"

"apa?"

"sudah dulu ya Sakura-_chan, _sampai besok"

TUUT..TUUT..TUUT

Sakura melempar handphone pinknya asal 'harusnya aku bilang kalau lagi sakit'

"_forehead_" sakura menoleh dan mendapati sahabat pirangnya tersenyum nakal

"_pig_, sudah selesai dengan 'urusanmu'?"

Ino mengangguk "si bodoh itu menelpon?"

Sakura tertawa "jadi kau menguping?"

"hey! Kamar mandimu tidak dilengkapi dengan peredam suara"

Sakura tersenyum

"jadi kalian akan berkencan?" tanya Ino antusias

"iya"

"kemana?"

"ramen ichiraku" jawab sakura lemas

Ino sweatdroped "hahaha tentu saja"

"ino, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?"

Ino melengos "kenapa kau membahas ini lagi sih"

"hoby Naruto terlalu ekstrim" rengek Sakura

Ino memutar bola mata "bukannya kau suka lelaki yang hoby-nya ekstrim?"

"tapi ekstrim disini bukan yang keren seperti balap mobil atau air shoft gun"

Ino tertawa "makan 30 porsi ramen dalam sehari itu keren sakura"

"keren untuk orang-orang rakus" jawab Sakura ketus

"itu resikomu _forehead_" ujar Ino sambil duduk di tepi ranjang

Sakura mengacak rambutnya "harusnya aku lebih tanggap saat pertama kali menemuinya"

_**Flashback **_

"kau yakin dia akan lewat sini?" Sakura merapikan rambut pinknya yang sempat tertiup angin

"tentu saja" jawab Ino yakin, ditangannya terdapat beberapa surat penggemar yang ia 'temukan' di loker Naruto.

Sakura mondar-mandir "kenapa lama sekali sih"

"sebentar lagi dia keluar"

"ini sudah setengah jam"

Ino memutar bola mata "dari pada kau mengeluh, lebih baik kau bawa beberapa surat ini"

Sekura menggeleng "tidak mau, lagipula untuk apa kau mengambil semua itu?"

Ino berdecak "kau pikir aku suka? kalau aku tidak kalah taruhan, aku tidak akan mau menjadi budak si bodoh"

Sakura menatap Ino "taruhan apa?"

Ino menggeleng "sesuatu yang bodoh"

"kataka—"

"Oi, Ino kau sudah datang"

Sakura menoleh kesamping, terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang yang tengah ternyuman lebar pada mereka.

'jadi ini si tuan muda Uzumaki'

"kenapa kau lama sekali sih!"

"beberapa cewek mengangguku disana" tunjuk Naruto dengan jempol kirinya

"makanya cari pacar" ujar Ino melirik Sakura

Menyadari 'maksud' tatapan Ino, Sakura melotot

"aku tidak memikirkan itu" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"dasar payah!" cibir Ino

Sakura berdeham

"Oh iya, ini temanku Sakura Haruno"

Sakura tersenyum

"eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan mata

Mendapati respon bingung Naruto, Sakura dan Ino merasa _keki_.

Jangan-jangan Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura? Orang bodoh macam apa yang tidak _melirik_ seorang Sakura Haruno.

Sakura menghela nafas, yang penting dia tidak mengatakan 'aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu'

"sajak kapan kau berdiri disini?" tanya Naruto polos

Seketika muncul 3 siku dijidat Sakura

"aku Naruto Uzumaki" imbuhnya sembari mengulurkan tangan

"tenangkan dirimu, _forehead _! aku kan sudah bilang kalau dia bodoh" bisik Ino

'tenang Sakura' Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu memasang senyum manisnya

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura menjabat tangan Naruto dengan 'lumayan' keras

"jadi kau teman sekelas Ino?"

Sakura mengangguk, rasanya masih malas untuk bicara

"jadi Naruto, hari ini aku ada urusan penting dan Sakura yang akan menemanimu hari ini"

"eh?" respon Sakura dan Naruto hampir berbarengan

Ino nyengir kuda "selamat bersenang-senang" ujarnya sambil berlalu setelah menyerahkan tumpukan kertas ditangan Sakura

"tunggu Ino"

'dasar _Pig_! Tidak bertanggungjawab'

Sakura merutuki kebodohanya, harusnya ia lebih pandai menguasai keadaan

"jadi Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura melotot, baru 3 menit mereka berkenalan dan Naruto sudah berani memanggil nama kecilnya disertai embel-embel '_chan_'.

Menghiraukan _deathglare_ dari sakura, naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya "kau sudah makan?"

"belum" jawab sakura ketus

Naruto tersenyum lebar "baguslah, karena aku punya tempat bagus yang harus dikunjungi"

"maksudmu rumah makan?"

"begitulah" angguk Naruto pasti lalu berjalan mendahului Sakura

Sakura mengangguk, setidaknya ia akan makan enak mengingat betapa kayanya keluarga Naruto.

"sakura-_chan_ berapa usiamu?"

Sakura memicingkan mata, tidak sopan sekali bocah ini. Sebagai pewaris keluarga Uzumaki harusnya dia tahu kalau menanyakan usia seorang wanita termasuk tindakan kriminal.(?)

"17" jawab Sakura ketus

"hahahaha… jadi aku tidak kurangajar kan kalau memanggilmu 'sakura-_chan_'? karena kita memang seumuran"

Sakura mendengus "tidak sama sekali" jawabnya sinis

"hahahahaaha"

Sakura menghela nafas mendapati ekspresi ceria-polos-masabodoh Naruto.

Apa dia tidak dikaruniai sedikit saja rasa sensitif untuk menyadari perubahan mood wanita?.

Sakura menepuk jidat, ia ingat apa yang Ino katakan kalau sepupunya itu 'sedikit' bodoh.

Tapi ia baru menyadari kalau 'penilaian' orang bodoh menurutnya dan Ino berbeda jauh.

"sakura-_chan_ bukankah ini lucu, aku sudah khawatir kau akan marah karena memanggil nama kecilmu.. tapi kau tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali hahaha"

Sakura menghela nafas

Sangat jauh malah.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang masih tertawa-tawa gaje sinis, lama-kelamaan ia khawatir juga kalau ternyata Naruto mengidap sindrom Angelman, semacam penyakit yang tidak bisa mengontrol penghentian tawanya.

"Sakura-_chan_ mobilku disana" tunjuk Naruto pada Porsche putihnya

Sakura menelan ludah 'tenangkan dirimu Sakura! Jangan bertingkah memalukan didepan keluarga Uzumaki'

Naruto mendekati sakura, lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya "silahkan nona"

Sakura speechless "terimakasih"

Dan dengan sekejap penilaian buruk Sakura hilang sudah, setidaknya Naruto sudah memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Sakura duduk di jok mobil dengan senyuman saat dirasakannya Porsche putih Naruto berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Sakura merapikan rambut dan seragamnya.

Berkenalan dengan Naruto Uzumaki

Naik mobil keren

Makan siang di restaurant mahal

Pasti ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk kehidupan cintanya di masa SMA.

Mobil Naruto berjalan lambat sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti.

Sakura celingukan "apa kau akan membeli minuman?"

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan polos Sakura, Naruto turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Sakura bengong

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"eh?"

"kita sudah sampai"

"ma maksudmu.. Ramen ichiraku tempatnya?"

"tentu saja, ayo turun! Kau harus mencoba ramennya Sakura-_chan_" kata Naruto berapi-api

Sakura sweatdropped

_**End of flashback**_

"PIG" ino nyaris terjatuh saat Sakura memangilnya keras

"kau tidak perlu berteriak _forehead_" ujar Ino sambil mengelus telinganya

"aku punya pertanyaan"

"apa?" tanya Ino malas

"sejak kapan Naruto menyukai ramen?"

Ino tersenyum "apa kau mulai tertarik pada sepupuku?"

Sakura memutar bola mata "jawab saja pig"

"sejak SD, kurasa"

"benarkah selama itu?" tanya Sakura heboh

Ino mengangguk cepat

"aaaaggrrrhh…."

Kali ini Ino benar-benar terjatuh

"kau ini kenapa sih _forehead_?" tanya Ino emosi

Sakura mengacak rambutnya "bagaimana nasib tubuh dan lambungku"

"apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"naruto" rengek sakura

Ino menyilangkan tangannya "jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"ayolah _pig_! Aku tidak mau makan ramen lagi. Aku harus diet" Sakura menunjuk lengannya yang sedikit membesar

"kurasa ukuran itu cocok untukmu" ejek Ino

"aku tidak mau" teriak sakura

"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku harus 'menghapus' ramen dari pikiran Naruto"

Ino tertawa "itu akan menghabiskan waktumu _forehead_"

"dan kau harus membantuku _pig_"

"tidak mau"

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEVIL-Ya Ha side's**

Hallo minna :)

apa kabar?

Kali ini saya datang dengan cerita baru, sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sempat vakum beberapa saat.

Hal ini disebabkan karena tugas-tugas kuliah yang sangat membunuh kemampuan menulis saya. Selama 2 bulan ini kehidupan saya dipenuhi dengan riset, makalah, presentasi #iniserius

Saya juga merasa bersalah pada readers, yang menantikan kelanjutan Under Sky karena jujur saya sempat kehilangan inspirasi dan bingung sama sekali. Tapi saya sedang berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya .

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang cerita ini? Saya harap humornya terasa, karena ini pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita ber-genre humor.

Nah minna, karena Sasuke sudah menjadi kekasih Hinata, saya membutuhkan saran kalian untuk menentukan pihak ke-3, yang akan memperebutkan sakura.

Menurut kalian siapa yang pantas?

**Thanks for Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaaaggrrrhh…."

Kali ini Ino benar-benar terjatuh

"Kau ini kenapa sih _forehead_?" tanya Ino emosi

Sakura mengacak rambutnya "Bagaimana nasib tubuh dan lambungku"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Naruto" rengek sakura

Ino menyilangkan tangannya "Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ayolah _pig_! Aku tidak mau makan ramen lagi. Aku harus diet" Sakura menunjuk lengannya yang sedikit membesar

"Kurasa ukuran itu cocok untukmu" ejek Ino

"Aku tidak mau" teriak sakura

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus 'menghapus' ramen dari pikiran Naruto"

Ino tertawa "Itu akan menghabiskan waktumu _forehead_"

"Dan kau harus membantuku _pig_"

"Tidak mau"

.

.

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

LOVELY RAMEN

DEVIL-Ya Ha

CHAPTER TWO

.

.

"Tidak mau"

Sakura menoleh cepat kearah Ino

"Kau nggak perlu memelototiku seperti itu _forehead_"

"Kau akan berubah pikiran?"

" Enggak!"

"Ayolah _pig_"

"Aku punya pengalaman jelek soal ramen"

"Aku yakin nggak sejelek 2 minggu terakhirku setelah ketemu Naruto"

"Percaya Sakura, menjauhkan Naruto dari ramen sama saja seperti meminta kera memakan daging"

"Tapi aku harus Ino"

Ino menghela nafas "Kau tahu, bukan hanya kau yang memintaku mengubah pola makan Naruto"

"Hal itu dapat dimaklumi karena Naruto menghabiskan Ramen seperti orang baru turun dari bulan"

"Dan dia terlalu bodoh untuk mencari makanan lain yang jauh lebih sehat"

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya "Omong-omong, siapa yang memintamu untuk menjauhkan ramen dari Naruto?"

"Ibunya"

"Maksudmu Kushina Uzumaki?"

Ino mengangguk "Dia sangat cemas dengan kesehatan anaknya"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku menasihatinya"

"Berhasil?"

"Nggak" jawab Ino santai "Si bodoh itu terlalu keras kepala untuk dinasihati"

"Terus?"

"Aku mengikutinya sepanjang hari, lalu mengganggunya saat makan ramen"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Naruto marah~tentu saja, kami bertengkar di Kedai ramen. Dia bertanya kenapa aku sangat mencampuri 'kesenangannya' seminggu terakhir. Aku jawab karena ini perintah dari Ibunya. Naruto berteriak bahwa dia bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Aku balas berteriak kalau orang tuanya sangat mencemaskannya" Tanpa sadar Ino menggertakan gigi, rasanya masih kesal jika mengingat 'drama' itu.

Sakura menggenggam jemari Ino "Lalu?"

"Dia mengajukan taruhan"

"Apa hadiahnya?"

"Kalau Naruto kalah ia harus berhenti~setidaknya mengurangi porsi ramennya, ditambah menemaniku belanja selama 1 tahun"

"Jika kau kalah?"

"Aku menjadi budaknya selama 1 tahun"

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau membersihkan loker Naruto"

Ino mengangguk

"Taruhannya apa?"

"Makan ramen"

Sakura mengernyit "Dan kau terima?"

Ino mengangguk "Aku terbawa emosi _forehead_! Walaupun aku kalah, setidaknya aku sudah mencobanya kan? Lagi pula aku sebal dengan perkataannya"

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

Ino mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, membuat Sakura meringis karena tangan kanannya masih mengenggam kedua tangan Ino.

"Dia bilang aku mirip penderita Anoreksia kecuali bagian da** dan boko**"

Sakura melengos dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha keras menahan tawa yang sepertinya sia-sia.

"Tertawa saja _Forehead_! Dan aku nggak mau membantumu" rajuk Ino

"Oh.. Ayolah, kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan ceritanya" bujuk Sakura

Ino mendesah "Selama 5 hari aku hanya minum air putih dan makan tomat cerry"

"Dan kau kalah"

Ino mendengus "Kau pikir mudah mengalahkan Naruto. Aku hampir menang kalau nggak pingsan"

"Kau pingsan?"

"Iya, kata dokter lambungku nggak kuat 'menampung' semua nya. Astaga _forehead_ aku benar-benar takut menjadi Chouji. Tapi setelah 2 minggu di opname dan diet ketat yang kulakukan, aku berhasil mendapatkan bentuk tubuhku kembali"

Sakura tertawa "Hei.. berapa mangkuk ramen yang kau habiskan?"

"17 kurasa"

"Dan Naruto?"

"15, kalau nggak salah hitung"

"Astaga _pig_, kau benar-benar 'berbakat'"

"Teruslah tertawa dan aku benar-benar menjauhimu"

"Apa Naruto minta maaf?"

"Nggak, dia mengejek dan mengambil fotoku saat jadi gendut" erang Ino

"Benarkah, aku harus memintanya besok"

Ino melotot "Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi musuhku ya?"

Sakura tertawa "Aku hanya bercanda _Pig_"

"Lalu bibi Kushina mengusir Naruto dan memberikan gaun buatannya sebagai permintaan maaf"

"Asataga Ino! Bukankah itu barang langka, maksudku Kushina Uzumaki hampir nggak pernah memberikan gaunnya" seru Sakura heboh

Ino tertawa "Kau benar"

Sakura menghela nafas "Kau beruntung sekali"

Sejak SMP Sakura menabungkan uang jajannya untuk membeli salah satu gaun dari _Uzumaki's collection_ namun karena Kushina tidak pernah memberikan gaunnya untuk orang asing, Sakura tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan.

"Kupikir juga begitu"

"Jadi kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Aku bilang enggak pun, kau akan tetap memaksa kan?"

Sakura merangkul sahabatnya "Terimakasih"

Ino berdeham "Jadi apa rencananya?"

"Rencana?" Sakura melepas rangkulannya

"Jangan bilang kau belum memikirkannya"

"Aku belum"

Ino menepuk jidat "Asataga _forehead_"

Sakura nyengir "Jadi kita bisa memikirkannya bersama kan?"

.

.

**LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

**.**

**.**

"Habis menelpon siapa?"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati ibunya memasuki dapur

"Teman"

"Oh..teman" ujar Kushina dengan nada mencibir

Naruto membuka kulkas "Iya teman"

"Kau yakin?" Kushina duduk di meja makan, memperhatikan tingkah anak tunggalnya.

Naruto membuka beberapa lemari yang terpasang diatas kompor "Tentu saja"

"Benarkah?"

Setengah kesal Naruto menunduk, membuka lemari rendah yang terletak dibawah kompor "Iya"

"Begitu?"

Naruto menghampiri ibunya "Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya! Dan dimana ibu menyembunyikan semua ramenku?"

"Aku 'menghabiskannya'"

"Semuanya? Maksudku ibu makan 20 _Sun Noodle Shio Ramen_, 13 _Myojo _, dan 19 _daikon Menma_ sendirian?"

"Iya" Kushina tersenyum lebar

"Ibu bohongkan" teriak Naruto "TIDAK MUNGKIN"

"Ada apa ini?" Minato memasuki dapur untuk mencuci gelas saat ia mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan kopimu?" tanya Kushina

Minato mengangguk, ditatapnya ekspresi ceria Kushina dan wajah frustasi Naruto.

"Ayah" ratap Naruto "Ibu yah, dia menghabiskan semua persediaan ramenku"

"Apa?" Minato menatap anak dan istrinya bergantian, terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Ibu menghabiskan 52 bungkus ramen dalam 2 hari" erang Naruto

"Apa?"

"Aku nggak percaya ini, Kenapa aku harus berebut ramen dengan ibuku?" teriak Naruto sembari berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Minato melirik punggung Naruto yang menghilang di belokan tangga, lalu menatap istrinya lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" ujar Kushina membalas tatapan suaminya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar memakannya kan?"

"Aku menghabiskannya"

Minato tersenyum "Benarkah? Lalu bungkusan hitam apa yang aku temukan dibawah tempat tidur?"

Kushina tertawa "Aku tidak menyangka kau menemukannya secepat itu"

"Naruto terlihat sangat frustasi"

"Biarkan saja, aku sudah lelah menasihatinya" jawab Kushina ketus

Minato mencuci gelasnya "Kau yakin bisa 'memisahkan' ramen dari anak kita?"

"Ten―"

"Ibuuuu… dimana kau menyimpan kunci mobilku?" Naruto kembali memasuki dapur setelah memakai jaket cokelatnya.

Kushina berkacak pinggang "Mau kemana kau?"

"Makan ramen" Naruto melirik benda mengkilap diatas kulkas "Oh~aku sudah menemukannya.. aku pergi bu"

"Tunggu Naruto" larang Kushina yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan Naruto.

"Mungkin kau juga harus 'menghabiskan' semua kedai ramen yang ada di Jepang"

Kushina menghela nafas "Kau tahu, ia sama keras kepalanya denganmu"

Minato tertawa "Bukankah itu hal yang bagus"

"Dasar menyebalkan"

.

.

**LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menurunkan buku kimia yang dibacanya "Hei Ino, menurutmu ini akan berhasil?"

Ino menatap Sakura kesal "Iya dan tidak"

"Maksudnya?"

Ino meletakan jus apelnya "Iya pasti gagal dan tidak untuk memulai"

Sakura melotot "Kenapa kau jadi pesimis sih?"

"Kau nggak lihat dia lagi apa?"

Sakura menoleh cepat kesisi kiri, menemukan wajah ceria Naruto yang sedang mengantri di stand ramen.

"Tapi kan kita belum mencoba"

"Kita sudah membuat 'analogi ramen' _forehead, _dan itu nggak berhasil"

Sakura menghela nafas, 'analogi ramen?' awalnya ia membayangkan :

Ia dan Ino pergi ke Kantin sekolah pada jam istirahat, tidak lama kemudian Naruto datang menyusul, Naruto menanyakan pesanan mereka berdua, Ino memesan _seafood_.

Sakura (pura-pura) terkesiap dan mengatakan "Kemarin aku menonton berita, katanya kalau memakan _seafood_ terlalu banyak bisa membahayakan tubuh"

Lalu Ino menimpali "Benarkah, Sakura? Bagaimana kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku memang merasa kurang enak badan",

"Itu karena terlalu banyak 'jenis' makanan yang sama dalam tubuhmu, jadi kau merasa lemas Ino"

"Begitu? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus menjauhi _seafood _Ino. Makanlah buah dan sayur, bukannya itu lebih sehat?"

"Tapi sulit, aku sangat mencintai _seafood_"

"Berusahalah, kau nggak mau lambungmu 'meledak' kan?"

"Kau benar Sakura, terimakasih banyak. Aku akan mengkonsumsi sayur mulai sekarang"

Lalu Naruto akan berkata "Apa aku juga harus mengurangi ramen?"

Namun nyatanya malah :

**Flashback **

Ia dan Ino pergi ke Kantin sekolah pada jam istirahat, tidak lama kemudian Naruto datang menyusul, Naruto menanyakan pesanan mereka berdua, Ino memesan _seafood_.

Sakura (pura-pura) terkesiap dan mengatakan "Kemarin aku menonton berita, katanya kalau memakan _seafood_ terlalu banyak bisa membahayakan tubuh",

Lalu Ino menimpali "Benarkah, Sakura? Bagaimana kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku memang merasa kurang enak badan",

"Itu karena terlalu banyak 'jenis' makanan yang sama dalam tubuhmu, jadi kau merasa lemas Ino"

"Begitu? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus mencoba ramen sekali-kali Ino" Naruto memotong dialog.

Ino melotot.

Sakura gelagapan "Mu-mungkin kau harus menjauhi _seafood _Ino. Makanlah bu―"

"Aku akan memesan ramen untuk kalian, kau harus makan yang banyak ya Ino!"

Dengan langkah ringan Naruto menjauhi Sakura yang _speachless_ dan Ino yang _sweatdroped._

**End of flashback**

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Setidaknya masih ada rencana cadangan kan?"

"Terserah kau, yang jelas aku nggak mau makan ramen lagi" rajuk Ino

"Hei_,_ maaf menunggu lama" Naruto menyodorkan mangkuk ramen dihadapan Sakura dan Ino

"Haah"

"_ittadakimasu_"

"Uhuk..uhuk"

Sakura _speachless_~yang kedua kalinya, Bagaimana tidak?

Dihadapannya terhidang mangkuk ramen super jumbo yang memuat mie-mie besar mengerikan.

Ia menatap prihatin ino yang sibuk menutup mulutnya menahan batuk.

"Ahyo mwakannlah Inwo, khauw pwastiy lhaypar" Naruto mengelap pipinya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sakura mengelus dada 'bagaimana mungkin lelaki sekaya dia punya kebiasaan 'seseram' ini'

Naruto melahap mienya cepat "Sahkyura, khau jugha makhwan"

Terlihat ragu Sakura membelah sumpitnya, lalu "Hei, bukankah itu bintang film Tsunade Senju?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang "Enggwakh adwa" dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengangkat mangkuknya.

Sakura dan Ino terbelalak

"HEI"

"Ka-kau menghabiskannya?" tanya Sakura terbata

"Iya" Naruto nyengir lebar "Kalian habiskan ramennya ya! Aku ke kelas duluan. Sampai nanti"

Sakura _speachless_~untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"_fo-forehead_, kau belum memasukan kecoanya kan?" tanya Ino hati-hati

"sayangnya udah _pig_"

.

.

**LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

.

.

"Kita bicarakan ini lagi, Oke? Temui aku di Perpustakaan" Sakura membaca ulang pesan masuk yang dikirim Ino.

'Apa lagi yang direncanakan Ino?' Tanpa membuang waktu Sakura menaiki tangga yang anehnya sangat sepi.

"Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura tercekat, dihadapannya berdiri Sasuke dan Hinata yang tengah…..Berpelukan

Hinata yang menyadari kedatangan Sakura langsung melepaskan diri.

"Sa-sakura" suara Hinata bergetar, cepat-cepat ia menghapus sisa air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke membalikan badan, memberikan tatapan dinginnya yang seolah berkata "Pergi kau! Dasar pengganggu sialan"

Sakura salting "Ehh..Um..Ma-maaf..aku pergi..silakan dilanjutkan"

"Tunggu Sakura"

Mengabaikan panggilan Hinata, Sakura berlari menuruni tangga.

'Dasar bodoh!' Sakura berhenti di koridor lantai satu.

Ia menghapus air matanya dan menekan dadanya yang entah mengapa masih terasa sesak.

Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ memeluk Hinata? Bodoh! Mereka kan berpacaran.

Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menjadi pacarku? Bodoh! Karena dia memilih Hinata.

Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak memilihku?

Mata Sakura membulat 'Kenapa sasuke-_kun_ tidak memilihku?'

"Dasar bodoh" Sakura memukul kepalanya "Kalian bodoh! Kenapa berpelukan di sekolah" ujarnya lirih.

"Siapa yang bodoh? Dimana orang yang berpelukan?"

"Heei" Sakura hampir melompat kaget, produksi air mata yang siap jatuh tiba-tiba mengering.

"Kau menangis Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sakura

"Na-naruto?" Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng "Dari kapan disini?"

Naruto menduduki salah satu anak tangga "Sejak kau menuruni tangga"

"O-oh" Sakura menunduk

"Ini" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kecil berwarna biru

Sakura menatapnya heran "Apa ini?"

Naruto berdiri "Karena aku nggak punya cokelat atau bunga, aku memberimu ini untuk berhenti menangis" jelasnya disertai senyuman lebar.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi "Permen mint?"

"Iya, aku mau ke Lapangan basket buat latihan. Kau ikut?"

"Enggak, makasih"

Naruto berlari kecil menjauhi Sakura yang menimbang-nimbang permen mint ditangan kanannya.

'Dasar aneh'.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku capek menunggumu setengah jam" ujar Ino ketus, dihadapannya berserakan majalah _fashion _yang sudah lecek.

"Maaf Ino, aku menggunakan tangga samping**¹** untuk mencapai lantai 2"

"_Well_, kau sedang latihan menghadapi api"

Sakura menarik kursi di depan ino "Aku memang menghadapi api" ujarnya lemas

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura cemberut "Aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ dan Hinata berpelukan di tangga utama**²**"

"APA?"

"Yamanaka Ino, Ini perpustakaan bukan tempat bergossip" tegur Sizune-_sensei_

Ino tersenyum malu "maaf _sensei_"

"Yang benar?" Ino mencengkram lengan Sakura.

"Iya" Angguk Sakura lesu

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya "Ceritakan padaku! Sedetail mungkin"

Sakura menghela nafas~Merupakan kesalahan besar untuk memberi informasi pada ratu gossip di sekolah.

"Aku malas Ino, hatiku sakit" Sakura menyentuh dadanya dramatis.

"Ayolah Sakura, bagaimana aku bisa menghiburmu kalau nggak tau masalahnya"

Sakura memutar bola mata 'bilang saja kau yang ingin dengar ceritanya'

Menyadari gelagat Sakura yang enggan bercerita, Ino menepuk dahi

"Aku mau ke kelas" ujarnya bersiap-siap berdiri.

"Hei.. kau belum mengatakan rencananya"

"Benarkah? Sayangnya aku lupa" Ino tersenyum

Sakura mengacak rambutnya "Oke, aku cerita"

***Skip waktu cerita***

"Benarkah Sasuke-_kun_ menatapmu seperti itu _forehead_?" tanya Ino prihatin

"Iya" Sakura mengangguk lesu

"Lalu Hinata terlihat habis menangis?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

Ino terlihat berpikir

"AKU TAU!"

"Yamanaka Ino! Sekali lagi aku peringatkan, ini bukan tempat bergossip" tegur Sizune-_sensei_ lebih keras.

Ino cengengesan, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan memberi senyuman manis "Maaf, maafkan aku"

"Kau tahu apa?" tanya Sakura datar yang sudah merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

Ino mengusap pelipisnya, seolah berpikir "Pertama, Hinata menangis. Kedua, Raut kesal Sasuke"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabar

"Hanya ada satu kemungkinan"

Sakura menegakkan duduknya.

"Hinata berselingkuh"

"APA? SELINGKUH?"

"HARUNO SAKURA, YAMANAKA INO. KELUAR KALIAN SEKARANG!"

Dengan wajah merah disertai perasaan malu Sakura dan Ino menutup pintu perpustakaan.

"Padahal majalahnya lumayan bagus" gerutu Ino

"Kau bercanda kan?" Sakura menggenggam lengan Ino, menariknya duduk di bangku panjang depan Perpustakaan.

"Hanya perkiraanku sih, coba kau pikir. Hinata sedang jalan dengan Kiba atau Shino, tiba-tiba Sasuke-_kun_ memergoki mereka lalu mereka bertengkar, lalu Hinata menangis melihat air mata Hinata hati Sasuke-_kun_ tersentuh dan nggak jadi mutusin pacarnya. Astaga _forehead_! Aku nggak percaya Sasuke-_kun_ jenis pria yang 'takut isteri'" Kata Ino berapi-api

Sakura menggelengkan kepala "Kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron _pig_. Nggak mungkin kan Hinata selingkuh? Lagipula kenapa harus Kiba atau Shino yang jalan sama Hinata"

"Karena mereka berdua yang paling dekat dengan Hinata. Atau kau ingin Naruto saja yang dekat dengan Hinata?" ledek Ino

Sakura melotot "Kenapa Naruto jadi dibawa-bawa?"

Ino tertawa "Tapi, aku cukup kaget dia melihat kamu menangis. Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Nggak ada"

"Benarkah? Payah sekali si bodoh itu" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura tertawa, meraba permin mint di saku roknya lalu berujar "Dia kan sepupumu"

"Dan aku harus mengajarinya 'cara menghadapi wanita menangis' mulai besok"

Sakura tertawa.

**Turn around, turn around³**

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya

**And fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection.**

**I can't speak,  
I can't make a sound  
To somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection**

Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are

Dalam deringan ke-5 ponselnya mati

"Kenapa nggak diangkat?"

"Sedang malas"

"Dari kakakmu ya?"

Sakura menunduk "Iya"  
Ino menghela nafas "Kita ke kantin?"

"Ngapain?"

"Memesan jus apel dan mendiskusikan rencana" Ino tertawa

"Oke" Sakura tersenyum.

.

Sakura mengernyit "Menurutmu akan berhasil?"

Ino mengaduk jus apelnya "Ragu sih, tapi―"

"Ayo ke lapangan basket" perkataan Ino dipotong Konohamaru yang memasuki kantin heboh

"Naruto-niichan berkelahi"

"Apa?"

.

**To be continued**

.

.

**DEVIL-Ya Ha side's**

Hai minna

Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa updet cepat.

Sebulan terakhir aku menghadapi masa-masa sulit dalam hidup (baca : ujian). Selama ujian semester ibuku selalu menghimbau untuk belajar-yang-rajin-supaya-dapat-IP-bagus *huuh* alhasil selama ujian belum berakhir dan nilai belum keluar, aku sukses dijauhkan dari laptop.

Aku juga ingin mengucapkan 'Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang moeslim' *telatbanget*

_Well_, apa chapter ini _feel_-nya lebih kerasa? Apa diskripsinya masih kurang? Apa gaya penulisanku sulit dipahami? Tolong berikan kritik dan saran yaaa

Di chapter ini, Sakura dan Ino menyusun 'rencana-rencana besar' yang akan terungkap di chapter berikutnya. Lalu di chaper 3 juga akan muncul karakter baru.

Terimakasih, Aku sudah menerima beberapa saran untuk pihak ke-3, dan aku masih bingung menentukan antara Gaara, Sasori atau Sai.

Menurut kalian siapa yang lebih cocok?

.

.

.

**Terimakasih banyak untuk :**

** . .indohackz , gui gui M.I.T , CassieYJNS , spring field linda , OhhunnyEKA , Ida Akaibara , nurachan , guest, Nitya-chan, Red devils, **

**Dear God, Riri26, Klay Asther.**

Sudah ku balas lewat PM yaa

**Dan yang gak log-in :**

**Nurachan : **Aiiiih..jangan panggil aku senpai *cubit Nurachan* ini chapter 2nya, maaf nggak bisa cepat :D

**Guest : **Terimakasih sarannya, maaf menunggu lama

**Nitya-chan : **Kawai? Benarkah? *katawa-ketawa gaje*

**Red devils : **Ini chapter 2nya, apa setelah ini akan ada komentar? :D

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for read and review**

**.**

Tangga samping¹ : Merupakan tangga yang terletak di sisi kanan gedung sekolah yang hanya digunakan untuk keadaan mendesak. Contoh: kebakaran, perkelahian antar pelajar.

Tangga Utama² : Sesuai namanya merupakan tangga penghubung di dalam gedung.

Turn around, turn around³ : baris pertama dari lagu Secondhand Serenade judulnya Sranger yang merupakan band kesukaan Author. *gak nanya*


End file.
